Flowers In Bloom
by kokoichigo
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are sisters, and it's the first day of school. Inuyasha is the new kid, and the two are rivals for him... but who will win his heart? Highschool fic. OOCness. R&R please! PG-13 just in case...
1. chappie 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. *tears*  
  
AN: This is my first Inu fic! And I hope it's good! Read and Review please!  
  
Flowers in Bloom  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
The sun shone through the window, greatly disturbing the girl underneath the blue covers. The blankets shifted lightly, as a figure beneath curled up into a ball.  
  
"Kagome! It's the first day of school! Get dressed already!"  
  
The figure beneath grunted in response, and the covers piled on top of each other as a slender girl got out from under. She sat up and stretched lazily, bathing herself in the warmth of the sun. Her black hair was in a jumbled mess down to a bit past her shoulders as she ran her hand mindlessly through her hair. The girl trudged over toward the bathroom in her baby blue and white PJs. Stopping in front of the door, she banged on it loudly with her fist.  
  
"Kikyo! I'm going to be late. Hurry up in there!"  
  
"Shut it Kagome. It's your own fault you woke up late!"  
  
This statement made Kagome's blood boil. Now, she was fully awake.  
  
"Like I give a damn Kikyo. So what if I woke up late. It doesn't give you the right to spend forever in the bathroom!"  
  
At this, Kagome got no answer, but instead a glaring sister in front of her. As usual, her sister's skin was flawless, as was her hair. It was tied back in her usual style, a loose ponytail with her long black hair flowing down her back. Kagome wasn't at all like her sister, but there was a bit of family resemblance. Kikyo 'hmph'ed out of the bathroom, leaving the doorway clear for Kagome to go through.  
  
Sighing, Kagome hurried and took a shower. 'Damn it!' though Kagome. The shower water had run cold. She bet that Kikyo knew Kagome was going to be running late, so she used up all the hot water. 'I can't STAND her!' she fumed. Quickly, she finished her shower and dried her hair, putting on her brand new school uniform. There were different uniforms for different age levels, and Kagome's was white blouse with a green skirt and collar, along with a red ribbon.  
  
Rushing, Kagome quickly brushed her hair and grabbed a piece of toast and her school bag as she headed out the door, yelling bye to her mother. Recently, her father had died, but she knew that nothing would be accomplished with being depressed. She had mourned, but a new school year was starting, and she was determined to start a new her too. Kagome jogged lightly, stuffing the piece of toast in her mouth while trying to carry her school bag without tripping.  
  
But, even with all her effort, Kagome fell down on the floor, losing her toast along with her school bag. "Grr! I HATE first days of school!" she yelled. She had scraped herself lightly on the knee, and as Kagome was brushing off the dirt, she saw someone's feet. Glancing up, Kagome shielded her eyes with her hand as she identified the person. It was Kikyo. Her sister only smirked and continued walking in her own new school uniform of red and white gracefully, swinging her schoolbag lightly and almost seemingly mocked Kagome. Kagome always hated that about her sister. Kikyo was a senior at the same school, and she was almost always better at everything. Archery, school subjects, getting the guys. the list continued on and on.  
  
But, Kagome did succeed in one thing that Kikyo didn't. Kagome was a natural charmer, while Kikyo was cold and only made fun of others. Kagome sighed, and picked herself up as she grabbed her bag and ran toward her school. "Hope I'm not late." she murmured.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
So???? Did you guys like it???? I HOPE SOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD anyways, review so that this story will continue! If I don't get any reviews this story's going down. The next chapter will definitely be longer. if I get any reviews that is.  
  
So REVIEW! 


	2. chappie 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Or Rurouni Kenshin... OHHHH WHY MUST THE WORLD BE SO CRUELL!!  
  
AN: YAY I GOT REVIIEWWWS! Me happy! XD hahahaha. Anyways, like I promised, a longer chapter. I got all these ideas flying all over the place. Oh yes, there will be some RK characters in here only because I suck at making my own characters, but there just there... not too involved.  
  
Flowers in Bloom  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Kagome blocked her eyes from the sun as she held up her other hand, glancing at her watch. 'Good, I'm still early. I'll just go out check my first class really fast and head over before I'm late.' She held her bag and jogged toward the office, where they posted everyone's first period. On her way, she saw her friend Sango, hanging out with Kaoru and Misao. Waving, Kagome jogged up to them. "Hey everybody! Oh my god I missed you guys so much!" yelled Kagome, hugging everyone in turn.  
  
"Hey Kagome! How was your summer? I met this awesome guy named Aoshi..." drooled Misao, and Kagome and them just laughed. Misao was always fawning over tall handsome guys. They all guessed this one was probably the same as the others. Kaoru just smiled and said she met some guy just about a month ago. Suddenly everyone was interested. It was rare that Kaoru would find a guy, especially with her temper. "His name is Kenshin... and he's really sweet. He's got the coolest red hair and purple eyes..." said Kaoru, with a bit of daydream in her eyes. Sango blinked and stared at Kaoru.  
  
"Really?! He's got RED HAIR?! How awesome! You don't see a lot of red heads around here." Noted Sango. Kaoru just nodded in response. "Red hair is a weird color... well... still. I'd like to meet him Kaoru. Your guy too Misao." Said Kagome. "Yeah..." sighed Misao, "I hope I have a class next to his or something... since he's a senior."  
  
"AHH!!! CLASSES!" screamed Kagome. She had completely forgotten to check out her first class, due to her friends. "Don't worry Kagome! I checked for you! Saito-sensei. Room... I think 104. You have the same class as I do. I knew you would be late... I mean you always are," said Sango. Kagome playfully stuck a tongue out at Sango, and Sango stuck her tongue back out. It was their way of saying thank you and your welcome. Giggling, all 4 girls headed toward the school chatting away about their summer.  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Kagome and Sango sauntered into the classroom after saying bye to Kaoru and Misao. The teacher wasn't in yet, and they were chatting away happily when the bell rang, and along with the other students, they hurriedly took a seat next to each other near the back. The teacher walked in with a grim look on his face. His mouth was in a straight line, and his face was bony and ghastly. His hair was smoothly combed back except for a bit sticking out at the front. He scared Kagome.  
  
"Welcome to sophomore year. I am your history teacher, Saito-sensei. Now... this year I will teach you..." Saito-sensei continued on as Sango whispered to Kagome. "Look! It's Miroku! I can't believe that pervert's in our class! He's in the 3rd row." She whispered. Kagome shifted her head a little, and saw a guy with short hair tied up in a small ponytail. "Oooh! Hahaha, didn't he have a crush on you last year?" teased Kagome. Sango blushed, but before she could reply, a ruler snapped on the desk in front of her. "I do not tolerate talking in this class. Especially when I'm trying to get something through your thick skulls." Both Kagome and Sango shrunk back, embarrassed. Everyone turned around to look at them, including Miroku.  
  
He spotted Sango and smiled at her, and Kagome noticed how Sango blushed. Laughing inwardly, Kagome turned her attention to Saito-sensei talking about the school rules.  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"Whee!!! It's lunchtime!" yelled Misao happily. Kagome and Sango laughed. Misao always had a thing for food. Kaoru wasn't with them right now because she said she was meeting up with Kenshin. They made their way over toward their cafeteria. Usually, high school foods were gross, but at Tokyo High, it was actually pretty good. Kagome grabbed a slice of pizza and a water bottle and headed down toward the register. Sango and Misao followed, heading toward their usual table near the corner.  
  
"Awww... man! Our spot was taken by some freshman," whined Misao. "Well... we could always sit outside. Hmm, how about in that little court area where that big maple tree is," suggested Sango. "Why not?" replied Kagome, and they all headed toward the two big doors when suddenly Misao stopped. Kagome and Sango stopped with her and asked what was up. Misao wordlessly pointed toward a tall guy with slick black hair. He was tall and broad, but something about him seemed so off limits and cold. However, Misao squealed after a moment, still pointing toward the figure. "THAT'S ASOHI!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. At the sound of his name, Aoshi turned around. Kagome blinked in wonder as she stared at the guy. He had dark cold eyes, and he showed no expression at all.  
  
He just walked away and headed toward a crowded table. Misao sighed dreamily as she stared at Aoshi's back. "Isn't he sooo cute??" asked Misao lightly. Sango snorted. "Yeah, if you like those types of bastards," she noted. Misao just shook it off and skipped toward the doors with her Gatorade and pepperoni pizza in hand. They all walked out of the two big oak doors – the main entrance – and headed toward their 'new hangout' place. "We gotta remember to tell Kaoru this," said Kagome. "Yep yep!" replied Sango.  
  
In front of them, they could see the little secluded space under the ancient maple tree. Its branches were full of leaves, some already turning a big yellow. The sun barely got through, but wisps of it shone brightly in little spaces. Kagome could see a figure already sitting there and told Misao and Sango. "Oh, that's no biggie. We can always share our place, can't we?" replied Sango. "PLUS! What if it's a guy! And if he's cute, then you may just get a guy Kagome!" piped Misao, "At least until your sister does..." she added with distaste. Sango and Misao along with Kaoru all hated her sister. Kikyo was always bitchy toward them, so they just bitched back. Kagome shrugged, and as they reached the area, she tipped her head over a little.  
  
'Wow... he's got white hair!'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Hope you guys liked this one!!!! XD it was longer! Hehe... and you all know who that guy is. Anyways, if you want a next chapter, review! And there WILL be one!  
  
SO CLICK THAT BUTTON! XD 


	3. chappie 3

Disclaimer: Must I say it again?... fine for the hell of it I will. I don't own iNuYashA!!!!  
  
A/N: YAY! I GOT 1 MORE REVIEW THAN LAST TIME!!!!!!! (Not counting when my friend reviewed) I don't get as much reviews for this fanfic than my other ones but I guess that's ok. As long as a few people like it! XP I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!  
  
Flowers in Bloom  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise. 'Wow... he's got white hair!' She tilted her head and leaned forward a bit, but before she could catch his eyes she fell over.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Kagome! Are you ok?"  
  
The guy looked over. He cocked his head a little, staring at Kagome in interest with golden eyes. He smiled a little, almost teasingly. Misao, helping Kagome up with Sango, eyed him with interest. The boy just sat there, grinning like them like some retarded fool, his smile growing wider by the second. By the time Kagome had gotten up and finished brushing off the imaginary dust, the boy was smiling like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Kagome cocked an eyebrow at him, and he burst out laughing. Sango and Misao looked at each other, obviously confused. The boy went red in the face, almost falling over, using the bench support behind him to keep him from collapsing. Kagome just stood there, blushing like an idiot. "You... you idiot!" was all she said as she pivoted a 180 on her heel and started walking. Sango and Misao just blinked at the guy and left him, scurrying after Kagome.  
  
"Kagome... are you ok?" asked Sango.  
  
"Pfft. I just fell face down in front of that GUY! And he just LAUGHED at me!!" yelled Kagome in an obvious tantrum.  
  
Misao just laughed nervously. Kagome got like this a lot. She had a bit of a temper problem, but when she was in a good mood, she wasn't harmful. "Well... he was kind of cute," suggested Misao. Kagome just stopped, Sango and Misao stopping along with her. Misao creaked her head around, only to find Kagome glaring daggers at Misao.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT MADE IT SO EMBARRASSING!"  
  
Kagome stormed off, and Sango and Misao just stayed behind, watching her storm around the corner toward the blacktop. Misao sighed.  
  
"Guess I shouldn't have said that, huh Sango."  
  
Sango just shrugged, still a little tense about Kagome blowing up. From where they stood, they could still hear that weirdo laugh.  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Kagome swung her bag carelessly over her shoulder. "Mao... if only I didn't make such a fool of myself I might have at least talked to that guy," she complained to herself. "But he DIDN'T have to be so RUDE about it! He could have at least asked if I were ok... and what was with that white hair. I wonder if it's natu-"  
  
"KAGOMEEE!!!!!"  
  
Kagome whirled around to find Kaoru running towards her. She stopped, waiting for Kaoru to catch up with her.  
  
"Hey, what's up Kaoru?"  
  
"Hey Kagome," wheezed Kaoru. She was still trying to catch her breath. After all, she did just spot Kagome a few blocks away and ran all the way there. After a while, Kaoru caught her breath and asked, "Do you want to come over?"  
  
Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Alright then!" chirped Kaoru.  
  
They only lived a block away from each other and their moms know each other so it would be fine. Both continued walking, talking about how stupid guys are.  
  
"But I thought you were practically in love with Kenshin."  
  
"Well, not in love but I do kind of like him. The down side is that this girl, Megumi, keeps hanging around him and its REALLY annoying..." complained Kaoru.  
  
"Don't you think that it's not entirely Kenshin's fault though?"  
  
"Hmm... I guess your right... but at least he could tell her to buzz off."  
  
"Yeah... guys are so insensitive... just like this guy we saw today... he had white hair and-"  
  
"You guys met a guy with white hair?! Like our age? With white hair? OUR AGE?! "  
  
"Pfft. What's the big deal. I mean... Kenshin's got red hair."  
  
"Yeah, but at least he doesn't look OLD."  
  
"Well neither did that guy!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really! In fact he was quite cu-"  
  
"OOO!!! Kagome's got a crush!!!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you dooo!!"  
  
"No! I DON'T!"  
  
"Then why is your face all red?"  
  
"WHAT?! N-no! My face is not red!"  
  
"Awww, you're so cute Kagome. Getting a crush on a total stranger. With white hair nonetheless."  
  
"I do NOT have a crush on him!"  
  
"Quit denying in Kagome... you know you like him. You wanna hug him. You wanna kiss him. You wanna love him. You wanna-"  
  
"You got that from Miss Congeniality didn't you."  
  
"Yeah... so..."  
  
By the time they had reached Kaoru's house, Kagome's face was red to the top.  
  
"Ahaha! So I was right!" bragged Kaoru.  
  
"No! How could I like a guy I don't even know."  
  
"Well... you MIGHT get to know him."  
  
"Yeah right... he looked like a senior."  
  
Kaoru shrugged, looking almost hopeful, but they both knew seniors rarely checked out sophomores. They usually went for the "innocent" 'fresh'man or some junior or someone their age.  
  
They both headed upstairs toward Kaoru's room, and Kagome flopped onto her bed, immediately picking up a magazine on the floor. Kaoru sat down on the computer chair and turned it on. This was their usual routine whenever someone went over to each other's house. Sighing, Kagome browsed through last month's issue of YM lazily, flipping through the pages, barely bothering to read the words.  
  
Kaoru immediately signed onto AIM, one of her bad habits.  
  
For a few minutes, they sat in silence, apart from the clicking of Kaoru's nails on the keyboard. Kagome, getting bored, sat up on Kaoru's bed and turned around to open the window. She always loved the view of the little area between Kaoru's house and the neighbor's. All was there was a little concrete pathway with rocks around it, and a tree somewhere to the side. Kagome blinked, seeing a yellow bike against the tree.  
  
"Hey Kaoru... did you get a new bike?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh... no. New neighbors moved in yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to meet them yet. My dad says that it's just 2 parents and a kid about our age."  
  
"Ahh... I see. Wanna go make like good neighbors and bring them a box of cookies? We got nothing else better to do."  
  
They both laughed at this idea, knowing how Kaoru can't cook if her life were at risk.  
  
"Hmm... maybe we shall." Smirked Kaoru.  
  
"Let's just hope they'll be edible."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Hehe. I hope you guys liked that one. I tried to put in some more dialogue and sorry if you guys got confused. I'm not very good at it. Anyways, review please!!!  
  
It's not that hard. Just click that little box down there that says "submit review". Go on. It won't bite. *shmile* 


	4. chappie 4

Disclaimer: You all know what I'm gonna put. It's a no brainer. XP  
  
A/N: WHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT LOTZA REVIEWS!!! I am soooo HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!! XP. I'll put some feedback right now.  
  
Evil-Miyu: Wait and find out! He'll show up |pretty| soon.  
  
K: *shmiles* I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Lily: Hahaha, well, it |was| pretty obvious I guess. And so you're right! *shimles*  
  
Angel-Ashley87: Hahaha! How adorable!! Well... I can't cook ramen either unless it's in those cups. But then I tend to spill or trip or something. *sigh*  
  
EvilBunnies1: Hahaha, well here's your update!  
  
Hope you guys won't be too disappointed!  
  
Oh yes... my italics and underlines and bolds aren't showing, so until I get some help *hint hint* these signs will show if they're italicized, underlined, or in bold.  
  
|...| = italicized [...] = bold _..._ = underlined  
  
On with the story!  
  
Flowers in Bloom  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Hmm... do you want to make sugar cookies or chocolate chip ones?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Well... sugar cookies are a |little| plain... though they're still good. But who knows if they like chocolate?" said Kagome.  
  
"Who can resist |chocolate|?!"  
  
"Haha, that's just the piggy you Kaoru."  
  
"Well at least I can stay slim."  
  
"Hey! Are you calling me fat?!"  
  
They both headed downstairs, joking around. Kagome ran her hands through her hair lazily as she help up the piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Soo..." she started, "we'll need... ¼ cup of brown sugar... ½ cup of white sugar... 1 ½ cups of chocolate chips... 2 cups of flour... 1 teaspoon of salt... and 1 teaspoon of baking soda," she stated.  
  
While Kagome listed off the things on the paper, Kaoru ran around the kitchen collecting the items.  
  
"There," said Kaoru, as she took out the baking soda and set it next to the rest of the ingredients. "Let's just hope I don't burn anything |this time|."  
  
"Hahaha! Yeah! Remember when we baked cookies for your grandpa last year and the oven caught on fire?!"  
  
"Shut up! That wasn't |my| fault! There was a bit of oil on the bottom of the oven!"  
  
"That |you| spilled!"  
  
"How can you spill oil in an |oven|??"  
  
"Well... maybe the door was open and you were holding a bottle of Veggie oil and you tripped?"  
  
"Psha. Like I would do that."  
  
"Actually... you would."  
  
"Don't rub it in!!"  
  
Kagome was choking on her laughter as Kaoru turned around in a huff. After a while, they both fell down laughing.  
  
"See! You can't deny it!" said Kagome.  
  
"Oh shush. We should start baking the cookies now."  
  
"Alright, alright. Now... it says here..."  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"All done!" stated Kaoru proudly.  
  
"Yeah, and they're only a little scorched," teased Kagome.  
  
"Hey! That part was your fault. You were the one pigging out on the leftover chocolate instead of looking at the clock!"  
  
"But you were the one-"  
  
"Do you want to beautify it?"  
  
Kagome blinked at Kaoru's last statement.  
  
"Beautify what?"  
  
"The basket! No duh."  
  
Kaoru picked up the 'basket' next to her. Actually, it was a hatbox with handles on the sides that Kagome and Kaoru tied on.  
  
"I think it'll do. They'll probably throw it away later anyways," said Kagome.  
  
Kaoru nodded, and put down the 'basket' to get some plastic covering to put on top. While Kaoru's back was turned, Kagome sneaked a cookie (one of the not so burnt ones) and popped it into her mouth before Kaoru turned around.  
  
"Hey... did you eat a cookie?"  
  
"Roh. Mry broo roo brank rat?"  
  
"Because your mouth is full AND because you have some chocolate on the corner of your mouth."  
  
Kagome swallowed and wiped her mouth, the smiled innocently at Kaoru. Kaoru just smiled and said, "Come on, let's go over."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"We still have some left over ones so we'll split it and you can take some home."  
  
"Yeah. Sota will love that."  
  
"How is that brat anyways? I haven't seen him in a while."  
  
"Yeah, well, I think his school starts tomorrow. And he's really psyched to start 2nd grade, so he's doing pretty well."  
  
They made their way to Kaoru's next-door neighbor. Kagome politely knocked on the door 3 times, seeing as there was no doorbell. There were a few moments of silence as Kagome and Kaoru stood quietly at the door, waiting for someone to answer. Just as Kagome was about to knock again, a white haired boy stood before them. Kagome blinked in surprise as Kaoru whispered in Kagome's ear.  
  
"Is this the guy you were talking about?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer, but just stared at the guy in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want," he snapped.  
  
Kagome, still not moving, blinked at the boy stupidly. Kaoru just smiled nervously and handed over the hatbox.  
  
"We just baked you some cookies to welcome you to our neighborhood. She," Kaoru pointed at Kagome with her thumb, "lives just about a block away. We hope you're doing well in your new home."  
  
"This isn't my home," he snapped.  
  
Kaoru's smile faltered, but never left her face. "Excuse me, what?"  
  
"I'm just here to help my family move in," he said, almost as if her were bored.  
  
He took the hatbox from Kaoru hand and stepped aside. Then, with an exaggerated sigh, he asked, "Would you like to come in."  
  
To Kagome, it sounded a little strange coming |from| him... but just |him| was even weirder. 'He reminds me of that guy at lunch today, but still looks nothing like him...' she thought.  
  
"My name is Kaoru, and this, is Kagome."  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
They both stepped into the house, coming into a well-lit hallway. It was kind of narrow because of the cardboard boxes that lined along the wall, and Kagome and Kaoru had just enough space to stand next to each other without being squished.  
  
"Sessho! Who is it?" yelled a muffled voice from somewhere inside the house.  
  
"Don't [call] me that! And it's just more 'welcome to the neighborhood' people."  
  
"Oh really?" the owner of the voice stepped out of a room just down the narrow hall.  
  
"Whoa. Both of you have white hair? That's just freaky."  
  
"What???" At that time, Kagome had been staring at the floor, but hearing Kaoru's statement, Kagome's head shot up only to find |him|.  
  
"It's YOU!"  
  
"Oh hey. I think I remember your name..." he said. After a moment of shock, Kagome shook her head and asked, "What?"  
  
"Your name. You're in my history class right. Mmm... isn't your name... Kikyo? Yeah, that's it. Kikyo. But you seem really diffe-"  
  
"I'm _not_ Kikyo," said Kagome stubbornly.  
  
She hated it when people mixed them up. Kagome believed herself nothing like Kikyo. |Nothing|. Because |she|... was _|better|_. Kikyo was always so damn cold. It's a wonder how she gets all those guys.  
  
"You look like Kikyo."  
  
"I'm |not| Kikyo."  
  
"Are you sure? You look like Kikyo."  
  
"I'm her sister."  
  
"Oh. Then I have no interest in you."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!"  
  
"I |said| I have |no interest| in you."  
  
"Who asked you anyways?!"  
  
"You did!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
By then, Kaoru was just blinking stupidly at the two, bobbing her head back and forth between the 'rivals'. Sesshomaru was long gone by then, probably stuffing the cookies in the trash along with all the other gifts.  
  
"That's just RUDE you ignorant... PIG!" yelled Kagome. Her face was red and her hands were balled into fists. "First," she began, "you |laugh| at me just because I fell down, and now, you're being a total rude BAKA!"  
  
"Keh! I'm not the baka. Who was the one that fell down on their face?"  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise. So he DID remember her! Kagome inspected him, glaring at him up and down. Kaoru just stood silently, wondering what would happen next. Silently, she was egging on the white haired boy. Nobody that got Kagome this mad got away with it. Last time this happened, Miroku had smacked Kagome's ass, and in 30 seconds his whole face was puffed up like a blowfish.  
  
Kagome was seriously pissed off. She was ready to kill that boy. Glaring daggers, Kagome looked around, thinking of a way to piss him off too. When her sight landed on his hair, she couldn't help notice two little lumps. Unconsciously, she stepped forward, and before she knew it, she was touching them.  
  
"Oooh! What are these? Are they real?" she asked.  
  
"They're my |ears| dimwit." He said as he flinched back a little. Kagome took no notice and beckoned Kaoru over. Soon, Kaoru was in front of the guy along with Kagome, touching his ears.  
  
"No way. They gotta be fake," said Kaoru.  
  
Kagome totally forgot the whole incident before, and she was giggling as she pulled on one of his ears. The guy was getting frustrated. |EVERYONE|... or basically every girl... always felt his ears like there was no tomorrow! He swatted their hands away.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"Gomen, gomen..." they said together. He could tell they didn't mean it. They had a silly look on their faces as if they were just brushing it off. They still eyed his ears temptingly as if they were going to leap on him any second and start pulling his ears off.  
  
"Soo..." started Kagome, "why do you have those for ears?"  
  
"Because I'm a hanyou." He stated proudly. "Not like you humans. But not like a youkai either..." he mumbled the last part.  
  
"OH! I've heard of those! Only cause my grandfather is all about ancient stuff," said Kagome.  
  
"Aren't they like half demons?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Yeah. None of them are real though."  
  
"What do you |mean| they're not real. |Hello|. I'm one."  
  
"Haha. Sure. They're just props. See?"  
  
Kagome pulled on one of his ears.  
  
"Ow! Bitch! Stop that!"  
  
"What? They're fake... aren't they?"  
  
"Kagome... I think he's being serious."  
  
"Huh? What made you think that."  
  
"BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT COMING OFF MY FUCKING HEAD! NOW LET GO YOU-!"  
  
"Well I'm sooo SORRY."  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Kaoru! Let's leave this freak alone." She yelled, mainly at the guy in front of her.  
  
"At least I'm not a Kikyo wannabe!" he yelled back.  
  
"I TOLD you! I'm her SISTER! I can't help it if I look like that bitch!"  
  
By then, Kagome was already out the door and was yelling from the sidewalk. The guy slammed the door with a huff, and Kagome and Kaoru stood outside.  
  
Kaoru was next to Kagome with an amused expression.  
  
"What?" snapped Kagome, obviously still pissed off.  
  
"Oh... nothing..." sang Kaoru.  
  
She obviously had something in mind.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Hahaha. That was a pretty long chapter. And sorry if the dialogue was a little weird. Hmmm... I'm a bit stuck right now. I'm not |completely| sure what I should do next. *sigh* Oh well. Anyways, can any of you guys tell me how to do the italics, underline and bold stuff? I used to save it onto web and then upload it but recently it's not working. ::Help! PLEASSEE!!!::  
  
OH yeah! Review! 


	5. chappie 5

A/N: *pout* I didn't get a lot of reviews, but I guess thanks ok. THANK YOU to who did review. Oh yeah, I still need help on the italics and stuff...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... but someday... muahahahahaha  
  
[Warning: _TOTAL_ Kikyo OOCness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
|...| = italicized [...] = bold _..._ = underlined  
  
Flowers in Bloom  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Kagome!" Sango ran toward her, gripping her school bag tightly.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Kagome asked as Sango caught up to her.  
  
"Oh... nothing... just the usual. It's just that... oh never mind."  
  
"It's just what?"  
  
"Oh... nothing..."  
  
"Come on. You can tell me!"  
  
"Ok ok... Miroku..."  
  
"Don't tell me he pinched your ass again! That-"  
  
"No no! He asked me out!"  
  
"Really? Wow! What'd you say???"  
  
"Umm... I told him I'd think about it."  
  
"Well... he |is| kind of cute."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Kagome and Sango entered Saito-sensei's class and sat down.  
  
"So... where are you guys going to go?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh... he was thinking of-"  
  
Sango was cut off by the ring of the bell and Saito-sensei walking in. "I'll tell you later," mouthed Sango, and Kagome nodded in response.  
  
Kagome took out a piece of paper and a pen as Saito-sensei started droning on about old Japanese history, and started jotting down some notes. But soon, Saito-sensei's monotonous voice got to her, and she soon found herself nodding off to sleep. Luckily, the bell rang and Kagome was saved from a detention session from Saito-sensei. Quickly, she packed her stuff and ran out of the room along with everybody else.  
  
"Hmm... I think I have Language next..."  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Kagome stood in the sun, a bit impatient. She was in line, waiting to get her locker number so she could buy her new PE clothes and change. Finally, she reached the front and she got her locker combination. Quickly, she bought her PE clothes and ran inside to the locker room, not wanting to be late. Like all the other girls, Kagome rolled up her PE shorts, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Mr.Nakamura... Mr.Nakamura..." she said out loud, "Where is his cla- OH GOD!"  
  
She had felt a tap on her shoulder and she freaked out.  
  
"Ah, gomen, Kagome. It's just me, Hojo."  
  
"Oh, Hojo. You scared me!"  
  
"Sumimasen, Kagome."  
  
"Daijobu, daijobu."  
  
(A/N: Did I use Sumimasen and Daijobu right???)  
  
"You have class with me," he said, as he pointed to himself.  
  
Kagome giggled, and walked with him.  
  
"Wasn't yesterday boring?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, all that stuff about signing up for sports and buying clothes. That was a long lecture."  
  
"Hmm... yeah, but I was thinking of going out for cross country."  
  
"Really? Maybe I'll cheer for you sometime."  
  
"Hahaha, thanks Hojo."  
  
By then, they had reached their class area and stood around, waiting for Mr.Nakamura to come by. They chatted for a bit, talking about their summer, and as soon as Mr.Nakamura arrived, he made them run 2 laps around the track. Sighing, Kagome head off, comparing her speed to the rest. Hojo was a bit slower than she was, so he was behind her. Kagome was one of the first 10 and finished as one of the top 5. 'Hmm, maybe I should try out for cross country.' Thought Kagome.  
  
She sat down on the grass and waited for everyone else to finish. Meanwhile, she looked around the field. "Wow... I've somewhat missed this place. I can't believe I missed school..." she said to nobody. Glancing around, Kagome looked for anyone she knew. Just then, a class ran by, trampling on Kagome. "Hey! Ouch! Watch it!" she yelled out. A guy had pushed her, and Kagome glared at the person. "Keh! Watch where you stand!"  
  
Kagome gaped. "Nooo... it |cant| be... GAH ITS THAT FREAK!" she yelled.  
  
"Who?" Hojo was beside her, blinking in confusion.  
  
"Oh... nobody..." Kagome waved it off.  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Kagome ran up to her in the hall. Kaoru paid no attention to Kagome, and continued talking to the guy Kagome assumed was Kenshin, due to the red hair. Fortunately, Kenshin heard her, and pointed it out to Kaoru.  
  
"Oh! Thanks Kenshin!" she said.  
  
"No problem Kaoru-dono."  
  
"No need to be so polite!" Kaoru giggled as Kagome approached them.  
  
"Hey!" started Kagome, "You must be Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin only smiled, but still looked at her in confusion.  
  
"What?" asked Kagome. "OH! Whoops, I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Nice to meet you Higurashi-sama."  
  
"Aww he's so cute Kaoru! Being all polite and all!" Kagome directed to Kaoru. Then she averted her attention to Kenshin. "Just call me Kagome. That Higurashi-sama stuff is annoying."  
  
Kenshin only nodded and said he had to meet up with Sanosuke, his best friend. "OK! Bye!" yelled Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru... I have to talk to you."  
  
"Huh? About what?"  
  
Kagome grabbed Kaoru's arm and led her toward the entranceway where Kagome could speak without any interruptions. "I saw your neighbor again. The one that said he was a hanyou."  
  
"Oh really? Did you get to touch his ears again?"  
  
"Well... no... but I was just wondering... why does a hanyou show up at |our school|? I mean, I haven't ever heard of a hanyou, and the only youkai I know of are Kouga and that freaky guy Naraku. Oh yeah, and Ayame too. But that's about it."  
  
"Well... it |is| fairly possible. Who knows in this world?" shrugged Kaoru.  
  
"Yeah... well... we have a new eating spot! It's by that courtyard..."  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"Tadaima!" yelled Kagome as she slid open the door and stepped into the house.  
  
"Okari!" yelled back Sota.  
  
Kagome made her way toward the kitchen to get herself a snack. She didn't get a chance to eat since that guy was there again. Maybe they needed to find a new spot. Kagome walked into the kitchen to find Sota in front of the TV watching a Yu-gi-oh show and Kikyo was sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey Kikyo."  
  
As usual, Kagome didn't get anything in response. She shrugged it off and made her way toward the refrigerator and took out a Snapple. Then she sat down across from Kikyo, opening her drink.  
  
"Want some?" asked Kagome, though she already knew the answer.  
  
"No." stated Kikyo, as calm as ever... though Kagome noticed a slight change, and she tilted her head a little, staring at Kikyo a bit. But before Kagome could think of anything, Kikyo got up and made her way out of the kitchen, but Kagome knew... Kikyo had been smiling.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Wow... that was a crappy chapter. Sorry people, it was a bad chapter, but I kind of have to develop my story, and like, I have everything all planned out and stuff, but I just don't know how to write it. Oh well...  
  
Review PLEASEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
